ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric and David misbehave on the way to Sesame Street Live and gets ungrounded
Eric and David misbehave on the way to Sesame Street Live and gets ungrounded is a ungrounded video uploaded to YouTube by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 27th 2014 Cast * Eric - Himself * David - Himself * Ivy - Herself * Kosta Karatzovalis - Steven, Kidaroo * Ken the Emo - Dave * Joey the Metal - Joey * Eric the Punk - Eric * Paul the Mosh - Paul * Brian the Headbanger - Brian * RocketPowerGal24 - Julie * Narrator - Lawrence Transcript *E/D's Dad: Eric and David, since your little sister Ivy was well behave, we are all going to Sesame Street Live again at the GoAnimate City Arena because Ivy wants to see them after what happen last year we miss out because was David was always misbehaves! *David: Wait, how did you know? *E/D's Dad: Well, the question is, will tell you what happen last year! *'Text: Flashback' *E/D's Dad: David, how dare you made us late to Sesame Street Live at GoAnimate City Arena and now you Ivy crying for reason. That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 4,000 years. *E/D's Mom: Go to your room now! *'Text: Present Day' *E/D's Dad: See, that's why is happens when you made us late. But this time, we are going again! *Eric: But Mom and Dad, we still hate Sesame Street! Besides, it's for babies! *David: Me too! *Kosta Karatzovalis: I agree with Eric and David! Besides, no one cares about Ivy anyway! *E/D's Mom: You both are going and that's final! And also, today is Ivy's 4th Birthday? *'(Scary sound plays)' *Kosta Karatzovalis: What, how did your know! *E/D's Dad: Because it's her special day, so please not do make any excuses? And Kosta, why does the creator have a paperclip *Kosta Karatzovalis: I have a paperclip that I'm not afraid to use, no drama! *E/D's Mom: Fair enough, but anyways, let's go to the car! *'(car leaves)' *Ivy: yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay, I can't wait to go back to Sesame Street Live after missing out last year! Yay yay yay yay yay yay! *Kosta Karatzovalis: Shut up Ivy! *Ivy: No, you shut up *Eric: Dad, I don't want to go, even David hates it too, i rather stay home and watch Rocket Power! *Kosta Karatzovalis: I agree, you shouldn't take Eric and David! *E/D's Dad: Kosta, it's none of your business and Eric, please stop urging, you have to go, their is no turning back! *David: Can we go to Burger King like i did last time! *E/D's Mom: Fine but make it fast, we don't want to do this again and we don't want to late for the show! *'(Car stops at Burger King)' *E/D's Mom: Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up gosh darn it! *Narrator: Meanwhile, at the Metal Punks Headquarters! *Joey the Metal: So let's see what’s on TV! *'(Phone ringing)' *Ken the Emo: I'll get it!! Hi Kosta, whats happening! *Kosta Karatzovalis: His parents have told Eric and David that they're going to see Sesame Street Live because Ivy what's to see it on her 4th birthday! *Ken the Emo: What, that little fucker is going down, we be right there after we make life threatening plans against her! *Me: OK, Bye! *Brian the Headbanger: What did Kosta say! *Ken the Emo: Today is Ivy's 4th birthday and she want it to go to Sesame Street Live with there family, we need to stop her! *Paul the Mosh: Good idea! To the Lab! *Narrator: And so, Eric and David and his family has finally arrived at the arena while the Metal Punks are planning to attack Ivy. But will they be late for the show? *E/D's Dad: We made it! Oh My God, now you both us late like last year, the show is about to end and it's empty. Wait a minute! *Eric: What is it Dad, are we running out of gas? *E/D's Mom: No, but I can hear there's another car coming! *'(Metal punks arrive with there car)' *Brian the Headbanger: OK guys, we are here at Sesame Street Live! *Eric the Punk: What about Kosta, can we see him! *Joey the Metal: Not yet, will have to wait if the audience finish the show! *Ken the Emo: Wait, I saw the audience coming outside right now! *'(Applause)' *Paul the Mosh: Yay baby, we did it! Now the show is finish, let's attack Ivy before the car droves off! *E/D's Dad: Oh no, the show is ended! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Eric and David, I can't believe you make us late! *E/D's Mom: How dare you, now you made your sister, Ivy angry! That is so it, we are going home now! *'(Car droves off)' *Brian the Headbanger: Boys, it's getting away, we better catch them! *Ken the Emo: OK, let's go! *'(Metal Punks Car droves off)' *'(In car and Ivy is crying and I’m laughing while holding paperclip)' *Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Great, now i've miss out! *E/D's Dad: Don't worry Ivy, maybe next year again whenever it happens! *Eric: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *David: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *E/D's Mom: Shut your damn month the both of you, it's your own fault! *Eric: But Mom and Dad, David and I just hate Sesame Street, you should respect our opinion! *E/D's Dad: We do, that show is for Ivy! And since you made us miss it, you made Ivy cry! *'(I playing around with the paperclip)' *E/D's Dad: Wait a minute Kosta, what are you doing with that paperclip, that is too dangerous while you are laughing yourself! *Kosta Karatzovalis: Something I will never regret! *E/D's Mom: Well don't stick the paperclip in! *Kosta Karatzovalis (In his head): Great, what are we going to do with her now? I got it, I will hurt Ivy with a paperclip. *'(I Stick the paperclip on Ivy's eyes)' *Ivy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Kosta Karatzovalis: Shut Up Ivy or else I will do it again! *Eric: Wait, what is he doing with that paperclip! *David: Who knows, let's find out! *'(I Stick the paperclip in Ivy's Stomach making her cry more)' *Ivy: Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *E/D's Mom: Diesel, stop the car, Ivy is helpless! *'(The Car stops as Ivy hopes out)' *Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *'(The Other Car stops)' *Brian the Headbanger: We made it, just in time, now you attack Ivy! *Joey the Metal: Wait a Second, who put on the Paperclip on Ivy's eyes and stomach! *Kosta: I did! *Ken the Emo: Why, Kosta, that is so cool! *E/D's Dad: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! What are you doing with her! *Kosta: Stabbing Ivy with a paperclip! *E/D's Mom: Just great, now we have to go to the children's hospital! *'(At the Children's hospital)' *Ivy: Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, that hurts very bad! *'(At the park)' *Eric: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *David: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *RocketPowerGal24: Sorry I'm late, what's the matter Eric and David? *Eric: First, David and I misbehaved on the way to Sesame Street Live but made Mom, Dad and Ivy late and Kosta pitch my eyes and stomach by using the paperclip! *Kosta Karatzovalis: What, I didn't mean to pitch Eric eyes, that’s a lie? *RocketPowerGal24: What did you mean! *Kosta Karatzovalis: I did that for Ivy Smith with my paperclip, not him, once just came here? *Eric: Sorry, I made a mistake. My Dad pitch my eyes and stomach using the paperclip. *RocketPowerGal24: Diesel, it's tis true? *E/D's Dad: Yes, I did that to Eric and David, because they made us late to Sesame Street Live! *RocketPowerGal24: And you three deserve it. Diesel, Kate, and Ivy, how dare you made trying to go Sesame Street Live with your sons. You know Eric and David hates Sesame Street for going to far! I will ground for all shortly! *David: Kristin, even thing knew? *RocketPowerGal24: Boys, you are not grounded, but your parents and Ivy are. *Kosta Karatzovalis: Diesel, Kate and Ivy! How dare you ground your kids! That's it! You are grounded forever! *E/D's Dad: No, no, no, no, no, no! *E/D's Mom: No, no, no, no, no, no! *Ivy: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You are the worst group ever. *Kosta Karatzovalis (Kidaroo's voice): Hey, it's none of your fucking business, Ivy! You better watch it or else there will be consequences! *Ken the Emo: I agree with Kosta, so this will never happen again! *Joey the Metal: And for punishments, you will be force to watch Sabrina: The animated Series, American Dragon: Jake Long, Recess, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Kim Possible, The Emperor's New School, Lilo & Stitch and many more. *Eric the Punk: There will be no more baby shows, no punishments, no family push, no more video games, no life and further more. *Paul the Mosh: But you will also be force to watch Prime Time shows for the rest of your life! *Brian the Headbanger: And the Only thing is that you will be eating vegatables for the rest of your life! *Ivy: No no no no no! How could you all, this is the worse birthday ever, can my life will be worst! *RocketPowerGal24: We don't care! Go home right now and go to your own rooms! *E/D's Dad: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *E/D's Mom: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! *Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Kosta Karatzovalis: And as for you Eric and David, you are ungrounded for misbehaving on the way to Sesame Street Live! *Eric: Thank you Kosta! *David: You're the best! *Kosta Karatzovalis: Your welcome! *RocketPowerGal24: Come on, let’s go to Chuck E. Cheese’s right now, because it's almsot dinner and we are starving. *'(The End)' *Kosta Karatzovalis: And that's Eric and David misbehave on the way to Sesame Street Live and gets ungrounded, thanks for watching! Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:GoAnimate Category:Series based on The Metal Punks Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas